girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas and Maya
Lucas and Maya is the friendship/romantic pairing of Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. Maya first noticed Lucas on the subway and had a "relationship" with him for less that a minute. It was later found out that Lucas is in the same history class with her. Maya started sitting in front of him and their relationship was filled with banters and arguments. Overall, they get along and it has been shown that they value one anothers opinion. The writers of the show have hinted to them as a possible pairing multiple times on their twitter, but they haven't shown much attraction to each other. They are mainly known as Laya or Lucaya. Ship names * Laya (L'/ucas & M/'aya) * Lucaya (Luc/as & M/'aya') * Mucas (M'/aya & L/'ucas) * Friar-Hart (Lucas Friar & Maya Hart) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets World *Maya notices Lucas before Riley does. * Maya calls Lucas "really cute" on the subway. *While taking Riley Matthews on her first ride on the subway Maya uses Lucas to show Riley how to talk to boys. * Lucas seemed interested in Maya when Maya was using Lucas to tell Riley how to talk to boys. * Lucas smiled at Maya when she sat next to him. * Maya notices that Lucas needed a place to sit in the cafeteria. * She moved to the next seat so he could sit between her and Riley. * Maya was glad (for Riley) Lucas was sitting at their table. * They (along with Farkle) are with the Mathews family in the subway to celebrate Riley being Riley and officially getting a subway pass. Girl Meets Boy * Maya watches Lucas sit down on the bench. * This is the episode when Maya started sitting in front of Lucas. * Maya makes fun of Lucas and he responds back with a Texas saying. * Maya is annoyed that Lucas is unaffected by her failed attempt to get him mad. Lucas is amused by it and tips his imaginary hat. * Lucas calls Maya ma'am. * Maya asks Lucas if he's walking to the library with her and Riley. * Maya smiled at Lucas after Riley gives two thumbs up and a smiley face. * Maya and Lucas (and Farkle) were at Riley's apartment. * The gang went to the library together. * Maya and Lucas were standing next to each other in the library. Girl Meets Sneak Attack * Lucas sits with Riley, Maya, and Farkle during lunch before Missy takes him away. * Lucas invites Riley, Maya, and Farkle to the movies. * Lucas chooses his friends over Missy. * When Lucas was choosing his friends, Maya was smiling at him. * Lucas and Maya had the same drink. Apple juice. Girl Meets Father * Maya calls Lucas and makes country/cowboy references at him. * Lucas is amused and goes along with her game. * Maya is upset that she isn't getting to him. * Lucas playfully squeezed Maya's finger and flirtatiously called her ma'am * When Maya threatened to break him, he responded with, "If that's what makes you happy, ma'am." * As he says ma'am, he tips an imaginary hat to annoy Maya with a little wink. * Maya country danced in the hallway for Lucas. * Lucas wore a cowboy hat to amuse Maya at the dance. * He brought Maya a rose and stopped his dance with Riley just to place a rose in Maya's mouth. * Maya bit her lip after he told Lucas: "you actually put thought into our little game, don't ya?" Girl Meets the Truth * Maya stands up and cheers when Farkle proposes that he should get to kiss Juliet rather than Lucas in the play. * Lucas was smiling at Maya when she walked up on stage. * Lucas glanced at Maya a few times during class. * Maya was smiling at Lucas when he was saying Romeo's monologue again. Girl Meets Maya's Mother * Maya notices Riley was drawing Lucas. * Lucas smiled in Maya's direction when Maya told Riley she was drawing Lucas. * Maya glanced over to Lucas when Stuart Minkus went over to greet Farkle. * Lucas looked concerned when they realized Maya's mother wasn't going to show up. * Lucas smiled when Riley brought Maya up with her. * Lucas was somewhat amused when Maya had to pretend to have a crush on Farkle. * Lucas (along with the rest of the class) ran out of the art room when Maya threw paint. * Lucas went to the art exhibit for Maya. * Lucas shuts Farkle up when he asked about the woman in Maya's painting, because it was her mother and was a touchy subject. This shows that he cares about her feelings. Girl Meets Smackle * Lucas gave Maya his detention-free card. * Maya calls Lucas "Ranger Roy" and "Ranger Rick" making fun of him being from Texas. * Lucas tricks Maya into dancing on Cory's desk. * Lucas tips his imaginary hat, as usual, and Maya shudders, as usual. * They watched the debate competition with Riley. * Lucas explained why he liked debate, Maya just glared at him. * Lucas asks Maya why she was wearing glasses. * Lucas was talking about Maya when he said his friends call him cowboy. * They were sitting in front of each other in the bakery. * Maya points out to Lucas that Smackle was just using him to make Farkle jealous. Girl Meets 1961 * Maya places her elbow on Lucas' desk. * They were at the bakery with Farkle and Riley. * When Maya was feeling discouraged looking at art by famous artists, Lucas tried to reassure her, and Maya teased him. * Lucas didn't want to tell anyone about his great-grandfather before the project because he knew Maya would make fun of him for "having a country-singing great-grandpa and I really do come from cowboys." * Lucas listed the nicknames Maya calls him. This includes: Hop-along, Sundance, and Ranger Rick. * Maya throws all the nicknames out and gives Lucas a new one: Bucky McBoing Boing. * Maya sang a song that mocked Lucas. * Lucas sang along with Maya. * Lucas declared it was his greatest day of his life when Maya said that her great-grandmother's name was May Clutterbucket. * They were early for history class with Riley and Farkle. * They said they liked eachother songs(well their grandparents did but they are representing them). * Maya/May said that Lucas/Merlin was going to change the world. * May (Maya) seemed interested in Merlin (Lucas). * Merlin (Lucas) seemed interested in May (Maya). * Their grandparents seemed to be flirting with each other. Girl Meets Crazy Hat * Maya and Lucas are grouped together to make a fake company for class called Hart and Friar Muffins. * They sit with each other at their muffin stand. * They present a progress report of their company to the class together. * Maya gives Lucas a new nickname: Huckleberry. * While Lucas and Maya are giving their muffin report, the first time Maya speaks Lucas glances at her lips. * Lucas looked concerned when they threw the muffin at her. * Maya met Lucas's mother off-screen. * When Maya got in his face twice, he barely moved. * Maya recreated Lucas and his mother's conversation with a country twang. * Lucas questions Maya if she ever even heard him talk. * Maya got close to Lucas' face and said, "Hurhurrrr." * Lucas was surprised at the closeness and smiled. * Lucas didn't push her away * When Maya says it's not fair, Cory asks why and Maya responds because I'm not on their team and Lucas looked appalled. * When Maya walked out of the room when Lucas fired Riley, he looked more annoyed and hurt than he did Riley. * Lucas fired Riley first, even though Maya was next to him. * Maya was the one to fire Lucas from her company with owned with Riley. * After Maya finished firing him, she glanced at his lips and said "hur-huur". * Maya fires Lucas for Riley from their company when he tries to join. * When Farkle pushes Maya aside,she leans into Lucas. Girl Meets World of Terror * Maya followed Lucas out of the classroom to go to gym class. * Lucas stands up for Maya when Farkle's trying to get inside of her head while she's pitching, and calls her "his" pitcher. * When Lucas takes Maya out of the game to help Farkle, Maya thinks he's trying to ask her out. * Lucas calls Maya kid. * After Maya imitated Farkle, Lucas chuckled. * Lucas and Farkle show up at Maya's bedroom window to scare Maya and Riley. * Lucas doesn't understand why Riley is afraid of Maya's house and says her neighborhood is great. * Lucas knows where Maya lives. * When Lucas raises his hand to say bye and he looks at Maya. * When Lucas passes the ball to Maya, he looks back at her with a cute smile. Girl Meets the Forgotten *Maya and Lucas both eat lunch together with Farkle and Riley. *They feel bad for a each other having to do school jobs. Girl Meets Flaws *Maya tells Lucas and Billy Ross to hop down from their "Cloud of Awesomeness." *Lucas and Maya walk in to the hallway together after looking for Farkle. *Lucas looks at Maya when she was talking about Farkle being weird. *Maya and Lucas enter the janitor closet together, and they stand close together for the duration of the scene. *Apon entering Maya quickly glances at Lucas then bites her lips. *When Maya tries to storm out of the janitor's closet to find the person who bullied Farkle, Lucas easily picks her up by the waist to stop her. *Lucas seem to have been leaning into Maya when talking to Farkle. * Maya glanced over at Lucas, and when he was looking at her she was biting her lip. *Maya says she'll "jack Lucas up" if he tells Farkle what she said about him. * When Lucas sits with Riley and Maya at the Bay Window, Lucas asks, "Do you ever talk about me here?" He seemed to be look at both Riley and Maya. *Maya expects Lucas to beat up Farkle's bully once they find him. * Although Lucas admonishes Maya for trying to use violence against Farkle's bully, when he finds out it was Billy he pins him to the locker. * When Billy says that Lucas is'nt going to hurt him,Lucas looks at Maya and says no that's what I'm going to do. * When Maya tells Lucas not to hurt Billy, Lucas says, "I thought this is what you wanted, Maya." *Maya has to stop Lucas from starting a fight with Billy by jumping on his back *Maya doesn't get off of Lucas' back until he tells her to. * Maya stares at Lucas as he walks to the front of the class to talk to Cory, and Lucas glances back at Maya. * When Lucas turns towards her before turning back to Cory, he licks his lips. Girl Meets Friendship * Lucas appoints Maya as his secretary, meaning he thinks highly of her. * While Maya is singing a song about him, Lucas pulls out a harmonica and plays along with her. * Lucas seemed upset when Maya tried to take him down * Maya smiles at Lucas a few times when showing the video they made. * Maya seems happy seeing Lucas being happy. * Maya glanced at Lucas more than Riley did. * Lucas looked a few times at Maya when the video was playing Girl Meets Game Night *They were sitting closely next to each other in the beginning. * Lucas is staring at Maya when she is determining between Cory or Josh as her partner. * Maya looks at Lucas weird when she finds he out he calls his mother "Mama." * Lucas seemed to stare at Maya for a while, when she was flirting with Josh. Girl Meets Master Plan * Lucas shows up at Maya's birthday. * Lucas is chosen as 'distraction' for Maya. * They choose him because of his pretty face which they believe will be enough of a distraction for Maya, because they think that Maya will fall for it. * Lucas helps with the big plan for Maya's birthday. * Lucas ties Maya up. * Maya was mad at Riley not Lucas. * When everyone is running away from Maya he, instead of pushing her aside, gently moves her to the left and after that climbes out of the window. * Lucas answers surprised when Maya asks him (with the other two) to talk by the window. * Maya realizes really fast that Lucas (and Farkle) are suddenly in the room. Girl Meets First Date * Maya was once again leaning her arm on Lucas' desk. * Maya was smiling when Lucas raised his hand. * Lucas talked about and possibly considered asking both of them out. * When Lucas asked Farkle "What if I asked the other one?", Maya approached them and he referred to her as the "Other One". * Maya asked Lucas out, suggesting that they put their hands in the popcorn together, etc. ( although she only did it to push Lucas and Riley together. * Before this, Maya and Riley were talking about how they could ask out whoever they liked. * Maya said that Lucas would never go out with her, but then followed it with how things are changing. * Maya was expecting Lucas to come, showing that she knew him well. * Maya could be seen as interested in Lucas' love life. * Maya was willing to ask out Lucas for Riley. * Farkle seems okay with Lucas and Maya together even though he has had a crush on her for ages. * Maya didn't want to call her date with Farkle a date, as though she was waiting for someone else. * At first, Lucas seemed mesmerized by both Riley and Maya. * Lucas noticed Josh before anyone else and froze, showing that he cared about what Maya would do and her feelings. * Lucas was looking at Maya and Josh. * Maya did not appear to be smiling after Riley and Lucas kissed, or when Riley was describing the kiss later. * Lucas sees Maya upset and tells Riley to go and comfort her. Season 2 Girl Meets Gravity Girl Meets the New World *Lucas laughs when he hears Maya's middle name. *Lucas seemed shocked when Maya announced herself as Farkle's wife. *He didn't seem to enjoy it much either. *Maya acted like she didn't want Lucas to walk Riley home. *Lucas didn't think Maya and Farkle would work out. *Maya reminds Lucas of his kiss with Riley (in front of Cory) as payback for making fun of her middle name. *Maya makes him feel uncomfortable and tries to press the situation. Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Maya leaned her elbow on Lucas' desk again - multiple times. *Lucas was staring at Maya while Zay was talking about him being thrown out of the school. *Maya called Lucas his real name. *Maya said that this was important to her. *Maya admitted she liked him. *He smiled after. *Maya smiled and said "That had to hurt". *Lucas smiled again. *Maya never showed any outburst like Riley, respecting his boundaries. *Zay seemed to be foreshadowing Lucas telling her the truth. *Lucas said that he cared for Maya. *Maya seemed impressed when Lucas was protecting Zay. Girl Meets Pluto *They were talking in unison. *Her arm was on Lucas' desk. *They were both part of the "Riley Commitee". While they were talking with Farkle, they both leaned closer. *Lucas was staring at Maya when she was talking to Riley. *Maya called Lucas' grandfather Pappy Joe. *Maya was somehow right about Lucas's grandfathers name *She already suspected something embarrassing about Lucas' story about his grandfather. *Lucas was expecting Maya to put something in even though she has expressed not wanting to. Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Even though Lucas was the one to call Maya the name, she was mad at Riley. *Lucas finally retaliated to Maya. *Lucas seemed shocked when Maya seemed to break off the friendship. *Maya still wanted to sit by Lucas at first. *Maya then tried to sit in Zays place- behind Lucas *Lucas touched Maya's hand. *Maya grabbed Lucas's shirt. *Lucas puts Maya's hand on his chest. *Maya was extremely upset that Lucas called her a "short little stack of pancakes". *Maya doesn't put her arm on Lucas' desk while she was upset. *Maya reveals that she teases Lucas because he lets her. *Eric asks Lucas why he lets Maya tease him, but Lucas is interrupted by Zay, Riley and Maya, leaving the question unanswered. *When Eric asks Lucas why he lets Maya tease him, Lucas seems lost for words, showing that he may like her teasing and he wouldn't want to argue with her *Even while Lucas was telling Eric about the seemingly annoying nicknames Maya calls him, he was smiling. Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *Maya jumped on Josh's back, someone who she clearly shows romantic interest in. She has also jumped on Lucas' back in Girl Meets Flaws. Girl Meets Rules * Lucas smirks at Maya and tells her that he's just like her now. * Maya is still leaning her elbow on his desk. * Lucas chooses Mayaville over Rileytown, despite his affection towards Riley. * Maya pulls him nose to nose. * Lucas smirks at her and asks her what he seems like to her. * Lucas asked Maya to call him Mad-dog * Maya refused and called him 'the little lamb that mary had' which made Lucas smile * Lucas asked Maya if it wasn't the regular type of hungry when they wanted to eat Farkle * When Maya was telling Mr. Matthews that she went a little wild, Lucas was smiling at Maya Girl Meets Hurricane *As always, her arm was resting on Lucas' desk before she took it off. *Maya smiled when Lucas was talking about the hurricane barbecues and picnics. *Lucas smiled when Maya was speaking Similarities and Differences Similarities *They are both students at John Quincy Adams Middle School. *They are both friends with Riley and Farkle. *They both have Cory Matthews as their seventh grade and eighth grade history teacher. *Maya's great-grandmother, May Clutterbucket , and Lucas's great-grandfather, Merlin Scoggins , were both musicians and singers. *They can play softball well. * They both tease each other. *They're both protective over their friends. * They don't have considerably "stable" family lives. *Neither of them live with their fathers. Maya's father started a new family, and Lucas's father is implied to be still residing in Texas. *Both are known as rebels, since Lucas is considered one back in Texas. *They are both 14 years old *Niether of them have siblings. Differences *Lucas is male while Maya is female. *Lucas has brown hair while Maya has blonde hair. *Lucas has hazel eyes while Maya has light blue eyes. *Lucas has tan skin while Maya has pale skin. *Lucas is a country boy while Maya is a city girl. *Lucas has good manners while Maya doesn't. *Lucas likes school while Maya doesn't. *Lucas is considered the "good boy" while Maya is the "bad girl". *They tease each other differently and react to it differently. Trivia * Maya has a total of 12 nicknames for Lucas (Heehaw, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Bucky McBoingBoing, Hop-Along, Sundance, Huckleberry, Cowboy, Moral Compass, Golden Boy, Lucas the Good, Mad Dog) * Lucas has a total of 2 nicknames for Maya (Other One, Short stack of pancakes) * Maya teases Lucas' "country boy" attitude. On the contrary, Lucas seems to find her jokes funny and goes along, which annoys Maya even more. This is shown in Girl Meets Father, Girl Meets Boy and Girl Meets Friendship *Lucas has made a habit of tipping an imaginary hat at Maya, and calling her "ma'am". *Both acknowledge their relationship as a "game" they are playing. * Maya sometimes bites her lip around Lucas. *They owned a fake company together. * They are protective of each other. * In Girl Meets Flaws, Lucas picked Maya up and, in a later scene, Maya jumped on him, both done to prevent them from doing something they'll regret later. *There is a chance that Maya and Lucas are voted best couple in Girl Meets Yearbook. *Maya has been known to go "Boing!" when she likes something or someone, such as Josh. One of Lucas' nicknames is Bucky McBoingBoing. *There is a chance that Lucas asks Maya to the dance in Girl Meets Semi-Formal. Trademarks *'Color-' The Lucaya color is currently blue. Lucas wears a blue shirt in almost every episode, and sometimes Maya wears blue too. *'Place-' The Lucaya place can be the subway where they had a speed first date. **Another place can be John Quincy Adams Middle School and Mr. Matthews' History Classroom, where they share a lot of moments together. In the history classroom, Maya often rests her elbow on Lucas' desk behind her. This is also where Maya gets a lot of nicknames for Lucas. They also shared their almost first kiss in the History room in Girl Meets Crazy Hat when Maya was mocking him. *'Episode-' Their episode is currently Girl Meets Rules, where Maya pulled Lucas nose-to-nose and sort of flirts with him. *'Number-' Lucaya's trademark number is 9. Maya's name has 4 letters, and Lucas' name had 5 letters. And 4+5=9. Also, Hart has 4 letters and Friar has 5 letters. *'Object-' Their trademark object is Lucas' desk. Maya rests her elbow on his desk frequently, and Lucas doesn't seem to mind. Opinion about each other Lucas' opinion about Maya: '' Lucas thinks of Maya as a person who teases him. He also thinks of her as a good friend shown in many episodes of the series. In the episode Girl Meets Maya's Mother, he realized what Farkle was going to say so he put his arms around Farkle's mouth. After Lucas seen that Maya heard what Farkle had said, Lucas gave sad eyes to Maya and sighed. He also smiled when he picked her up. But he could have easily called her name or held her back, but he chose to pick her up. In episodes involving situations in Maya's life, Lucas becomes very protective of her. He has also shown that he cares about her feelings and she is a very fragile person.'' Maya's opinion about Lucas: '' Maya of course always teased Lucas about his Texas heritage. She gives him a lot of nicknames. Ranger Rick, Bucky Mic Boing Boing, and Sundance are just a few of them. She sees him as a friend, and says he's not her type, which he scoffs at. She also knows Lucas well, when Lucas was in Riley's house, she said "I know you'd take care of him". Showing she thinks she knows what Lucas would do. She was being carried by Lucas, in Girl Meets Flaws. Also she jumps on his back. She didn't get off until he told her to. And when he did she looked embarrassed. '' Quotes Season 1 Girl Meets World Girl Meets Father Girl Meets Crazy Hat Girl Meets Master Plan Season 2 Girl Meets the Secret of Life Girl Meets the Rules Gallery Video Gallery The video gallery for '''Lucas and Maya' may be viewed here.'' Shippers Please add your name to the list if you are a Lucaya shipper! *batgirl2000 *Cutie_1001 *Annaleen101 *Cacagrl *Jema10 *adelamimi *Sivansh123 *Kbecenti *talented geek ;) *lucayafan *Joshaya.Lucaya *Lucaya *rainy-day-dreams *Dechel-Auslly-Flyna *Olive Quimby *Dove's Song *Lucaya4ever95 *BiaNasib *Heatherblast9 *Dance4ever9 *EN2001 *Girl.Meets.Maya *Sparkleway *Abbycake1 *Sky8878 *NikkiSarah *GMWFANATIC8312 *layatic100 *lucayameetsworld *Cheese45 *Lollipops101 *TheCrazyDr.WhoGirl *Mynameisnotchuck101 *Peyton1801 *hannahparker *gmwr5 *RussellSayz *TeamAustin *QueenPotatoofNeverland *Lucaya21 *Fireball890 *HoneyMoon *harmonizergirl1202 *Angel39457 *fangirl.Akshita *silverseaweedbrains *lucaya1211 *Tvfanatic101 *Nasrean8 Fanfictions Completed *52 Reasons Why I Love You by Readmeandsmile *The B Word by Smileslikesunset *Life Through Love by Blue Elephant 18 *My Short Little Stack of Pancakes by LoveMyGalaxy *Rulebook by Smileslikesunset *A Kiss with a Fist by Suk-fong *2:48am by quorra laraex *The Art of Leaving (the art of being left) by Suk-fong *A Father's Blessing by Smileslikesunset *Can't Stop and All For You by Tiramisuspice (companion pieces) *Bitten Lips and Kissed Wrists by Wordlessly *Plaid Shirts & Grey Scarves by Sparksfly16 *The Rebel Jealousy by Brokenbook *Gypsy Talk by quorra laraex *Adolescence and Other Lost Things by quorra laraex In Progress *Interpretations of Love by Lucaya *1989 by Smileslikesunset *Dear Ranger Rick by TeamAustin *Darling by adolesque *Beautiful by lucaya1211 Song Collection Note: Please try to keep these in alphabetical order. Thank you. * Adore By Ariana Grande: '''Maya can't stop thinking about Lucas no matter how hard she tries and she loves when his company. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoCJoDuljCE '''Bad Blood]' By Taylor Swift: '''They don't exactly have bad blood, but they do have a love-hate relationship. * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYU9hrvIYUA '''Battlefield']' By Jordin Sparks: '''Maya and Lucas relationship is a constant battlefield. * 'Call Me Maybe By Carly Rae Jepson:' Maya meets Lucas on the train and speed dates him to teach Riley how relationships work. *'Can't Blame a Girl for Trying By Sabrina Carpenter:' Maya asks Lucas out in "Girl Meets First Date" knowing she would be rejected. She never actually said in the episode she ''didn't ''like him, only that he didn't like ''her. *'Just the Girl By The Click Five:' Because despite Maya's wild personality, Lucas has never met anyone so intriguing and perfect. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKjbfUFy8K4 Listen to Your Heart]' By DHT : '''Riley telling Maya she should listen to her heart and fight for Lucas before leaving. *'She Will be Loved By Maroon 5:' Maya is broken, but Lucas is always here to help for her; he cares for her. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTUN1g2O3JM '''Shut up and Dance']' By Walk The Moon:'Maya is holding back not sure if going to the dance with Lucas is a good idea.Lucas is looking back not realizing that the girl in front of him is his destiny. *'Shut Up and Kiss Me by Orianthi :' Describes Maya and Lucas's love hate relationship. *'Troublemaker By Olly Murs:' Maya is a troublemaker, sometimes influencing Lucas. *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psrjbmOv4RA The Sweet Escape] By Gwen Stefani: '''Maya imagines a world were her and Lucas are together . *You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift:''' Although Riley and Lucas seem like the perfect couple, Maya knows Lucas belongs with her.